


Divine

by MirellaPryce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Coercion, During, I can't tag for shit, I tried to make it look cute but with undertones of darkness, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Coercion, alternative to what happened before, and after the trial, dark!malec, more dark malec to come because now I have an idea on how to run with this, subtle darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus only wanted one thing in exchange for representing Isabelle in her trial, and who was he to turn down a chance to make all this heart ache disappear?</p><p>“You.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine

 

“You.”

Alec startled a bit at how blunt Magnus said it. He frowned, waiting for the joke, or the punch line. When it didn’t come, he opened his mouth to argue that it wasn’t possible, only to be interrupted.

“That’s my final offer. Your sister’s life and freedom, in exchange for you.” Magnus looked up at him defiantly, and Alec couldn’t help thinking that the Warlock somehow looked larger than the space he took up in the room. Maybe it was just him being paranoid over how much was riding on this one Warlock, but Alec had a feeling it was much more than that.

Alec took a deep breath, and tried to keep calm. “And what exactly do you mean by that?” He really didn’t want to know, but if it was just one night…well Izzy had done just as much for far less. He could handle that much. He had to. He could handle it, he repeated to himself over and over in his mind, while his teeth clenched and fists tightened with all the self loathing he’d been taught to harbour over the years.

“Exactly what it sounds like. You are the price. All of you, for as long as I want.” Alec’s eyes widened as he caught on. Before he could process that this was much more than the one night stand he had assumed it to be, Magnus carried on. “You will be completely mine, devoted to my every whim. And of course this includes marathoning New York Fashion Week,” he added a little wink, like any of this made sense. Despite the joke, gone was the usual flourish Magnus usually held himself with. In its stead, Magnus stood very still, with his head cocked to the side.

Not a question, but a dare.

“I can’t just give up being a Shadowhunter, Magnus,” Alec tried to argue, and knew immediately it was weak, since it was his sister on the line.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively, and he was back in motion again, swaying about the room, clearly the predator now. “And you won’t have to. I don’t want to take your life from you Alec. I just want it for myself. I want to be the one you come back to when you’re done hunting demons. I want you to be honest with yourself, and with me.” Magnus circled closer until he was close enough to touch, and he raised a hand as if to touch Alec’s face, but kept his distance when Alec couldn’t contain his flinch.

Alec was sorely tempted to say it sounded like Magnus wanted to keep him as a pet, but this was for Izzy, so he bit his tongue. “And what about the-“ Alec hesitated, choking on his tongue, trying to get the words out, “-the physical part?” Alec finally managed to ask, looking away, and felt heat creeping up his neck and the up the back of his ears.

Magnus just chuckled at that, and this time, didn’t hesitate to touch Alec, using a finger under the young man’s chin to turn his head so they were facing each other. “You’ll want that when we get there. I promise.”

“There’s nothing else?” Alec tried, in one last effort to get out of this insanity.

“There is nothing you value more than the life and freedom of your sister. Unless of course, you’d rather trade her life and freedom, for her life and freedom. Same deal, but with her as the price, instead of you. Would you prefer that Alexander?” Alec hated himself a little for how he shivered at the way Magnus said his full name.

He could still say no. He could still walk out of this room. Could step away from Magnus forever, and find Isabelle someone else to speak on her behalf. He didn’t even know if Magnus could win this.

But at the same time, he was certain Magnus would.

There were a hundred more questions he wanted to ask.

_Why him?_

_What exactly did Magnus want from this?_

_What did Magnus gain from this?_

_What would happen when Magnus got bored of him?_

_Why was Magnus still pushing?_

_How was this fair payment?_

_What did Magnus see in him?_

“ _If,_ ” Alec emphasized the word, and took a step back so he could breathe properly, and hear himself over his heartbeat in his ears, “you win, I’ll do whatever you ask. If you don’t, then I go with Izzy, to keep her safe.” It had been his backup plan all along that if Isabelle was banished, then he would just have to go with her, and operate from outside the Institute, but now, he thought, at least they had a fighting chance.

“An impressive negotiation. Alright Alexander. I’ll represent dear Isabelle, and _when_ I win,” he smirked over his drink, “Your heart will be mine.” He stuck his free hand out, and Alec almost balked at just how mundane this gesture was in comparison to what was being traded. With a deep breath, he took Magnus’ hand, and jolted as he felt power surge through him, like every other time he’d taken Magnus’ hand. Was that something that just happened whenever the Warlock touched someone, or was it just him that was affected so strongly? Faster than Alec was expecting, Magnus leaned in quickly, and whispered in his ear, “I was willing to be patient before, but don’t you agree, this is much easier?”

Alec swallowed, and didn’t say anything at all, just squeezed his eyes shut tight, and ignored the feel of lips brushing against his cheek.

~o*O*o~

The entire trial had been a roller coaster of emotions, and Alec had felt sick to his stomach for most of it. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than for Isabelle to be set free, but on the other hand, he knew the price if she was acquitted. Still, when Magnus called Lydia to the stand, his heart leapt into his throat at the way they stared each other down, and how Lydia passionately declared that she waived her plea against Isabelle by the end. He practically hurtled himself over the seats to reach Isabelle, and to hug her tight.

She was _safe_.

Everyone was cheering, and Alec couldn’t help thinking, that even if he didn’t feel anything remotely romantic for Lydia, he definitely felt something almost like love in that moment, just as he had always felt for his family. He was startled for a moment by the paper and confetti flying out of Magnus’ briefcase, but not at all surprised, but then Isabelle just held him tighter, and he couldn’t remember smiling this much in a long time. He glanced over at Magnus, and the Warlock was smiling just as brightly back at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine, but it was short-lived by the hammering of the gavel.

The Inquisitor announced that Isabelle was guilty regardless, unless the Mortal Cup was returned within the next day. That small shiver he’d felt was nothing in comparison to the cold wash of fear that ran down his whole body. When the bailiff came to take his sister away, he instinctively held on tighter. He was completely numb, and his mind was frozen, and it was only warm hands, and Izzy saying something assuring, he couldn’t hear, that eventually coaxed him to let go.

He couldn’t hear. He couldn’t feel. He only became aware that all the others had left when the blurred gold in his vision shifted, and the same warm hands that had pulled him away from his sister earlier returned to his neck, and he felt, more than heard the whisper against his ear.

“Don’t worry. We’ll still win this.”

Then the warmth was gone, and Alec was left staring blankly at the floor, still covered in loose papers and bits of confetti. He bit back a laugh, sure that he wouldn’t be able to stop if he allowed himself to start.

In what outcome of this could he possibly be the winner?

~o*O*o~

He had finally returned to himself in time for Clary and Jace to come back. He didn’t particularly want to speak to either of them, but they had what he and Lydia needed. Once he was reassured the Cup had been returned, Alec made a beeline for the room they were keeping Isabelle in. For whatever reason, the bailiff was still standing guard outside the door, and Alec quickly ordered him to let him in, and then go. They had the Cup now after all. The man’s presence was no longer necessary.

He had barely gotten the words out to Izzy that she was free before she was hugging Magnus tightly, and then her arms were wrapped around him again. This time, he wanted to convince himself it would take much more for him to let her go, but he had to remind himself she was safe now. No one was going to take her away. That didn’t stop him from tightening his hold, and pressing a quick kiss to her hair.

A cough interrupted their little moment of happiness, and Alec looked up from Izzy to see Magnus smirking behind them. “My apologies Isabelle, but I believe your brother and I need to discuss the matter of payment.”

Alec swallowed nothing but air, as if that would help his breathing or his heart rate. He had hoped that since Magnus technically couldn’t have won without Clary and Jace bringing the Cup back that the Warlock might release him from his bill, but it seemed that wouldn’t be the case now. Isabelle seemed to mistake his hesitation as worry for her well-being, because she smiled, and gently removed herself from his arms. “Don’t worry big brother. I’ll be fine.”

Alec couldn’t even look at her as he nodded, and pressed one last kiss to her forehead. “I know,” he whispered, and kept his eyes trained on Magnus the whole time. “I love you.”

Izzy just smiled as she watched the two men leave. If there was anyone she thought could take care of her brother, she believed it might be Magnus Bane.

~o*O*o~

“So, where do we go from here?” Alec asked, leaning against the wall in the hallway where Magnus had stopped. For all the bustling about earlier, everything was very quiet now, and there was no one in this particular part of the Institute to interrupt them. “Do I stay here and come when called, or are you going to have me come live with you? Any first orders you have in mind?”

Magnus just chuckled, digging through his coat pockets. The sound wasn’t comforting, given the circumstances. “That will be up to you Alexander,” he smiled, pulling out a small bottle that glowed when the Warlock shook it. “I don’t want to take all your choices away. I just want you to choose me. As for your first order, if you want to consider it like that, drink this,” he said holding the bottle out towards Alec.

Hesitating for a moment, Alec took it, and looked it over apprehensively. “What is this?” he asked. Part of him knew he should just drink it, because that had been the deal after all, but a much bigger part of him wasn’t keen on drinking a mysterious potion from a Warlock he barely knew, and who had made his intentions fairly obvious from the start.

Magnus seemed to consider this for a moment, swaying to and fro.

Like a dancer.

Like a fluid.

Like a distraction.

Alec had to shake himself back into the present, his head spinning with the sudden movement. When he looked back up, Magnus was watching him with amusement in his eyes, and some of the dizziness must have still been affecting him, because it looked like Magnus’ eyes were shifting between brown and gold.

“Think of it like a contract. It will bind you to me, just as I said. It won’t change who you are. To simplify it, it will make you do what I ask, because you will feel what I feel.” Magnus had stepped closer while talking, and his hands were over Alec’s, holding the potion. The world came into perfect focus, as Magnus smiled up at him, and Alec could see Magnus clearly now, demon mark and all, as the Warlock uncorked the bottle.

Magnus stepped away with a dramatic step. Everything seemed so staged. Alec could see the space was only to give him the feeling of having a choice. Unfortunately, the alternative wasn’t something Alec was willing to give for anything.

“To us,” he toasted, mockingly reciting the words Magnus had said to him what could only have been a week ago, before downing the drink in one go.

While it may have tasted marginally better than the burning drink he’d had back at Magnus’ place, the pain that came this time was far more intense. Alec collapsed to the ground, on his hands and knees. He couldn’t breathe, and his heart-

His heart!

He clutched at his chest as if that would do anything to stop the pain spreading through his body. It was all centred around his heart though. He could feel it slowing down, like his heart was ready to stop altogether. He tried looking up to Magnus. Something must have gone wrong! Or maybe Magnus had wanted this for Alec as some kind of revenge for proposing to Lydia when Alec knew, he _knew_ , what Magnus felt!

Alec didn’t have to look as far as he thought, because Magnus was right there with him. He was still trying to pull air into his lungs, and to make his heart start beating again properly, but he couldn’t help curling into Magnus’ comforting arms, wrapping around him. He could just barely make out the words Magnus was saying above his own ragged gasping. He felt it along with the way he felt Magnus running soothing hands up and down his back.

“Shhh. Shh, Alexander. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you. I’ve got you Alexander,” he spoke softly like that could do anything to stop the burning in his chest. Still, Alec found comfort in the words and leaned in closer, not minding when he felt Magnus holding him, and taking his other hand off the ground. “Your heart is synching with mine now Alexander,” he soothed, and placed Alec’s hand over his own heart.

Just like that, Alec could feel it. He could feel his heart wasn’t grinding to a halt, but was just slowing to a steady rhythm to match the one felt through his other hand. More quickly now, as if Alec’s hands linking the two hearts formed a sort of bridge, the two heartbeats began to match, keeping a slow and steady tempo. His lungs began to fill with cool air again, and he turned himself over to look up at Magnus.

Magnus who was holding him tightly, and smiling down at him, and his heart didn’t beat faster looking at Magnus, but it filled with something, and he had a feeling it was the same thing Magnus was feeling, looking down at him. Having someone else’s feelings fill him, certainly put things into a clearer perspective.

“I’m yours,” Alec whispered, filling only the space between them.

Alec didn’t know, and didn’t care, but as he’d said it, it looked like Magnus’ cat eyes gleamed, just a little brighter. “You’re mine,” he agreed, leaning in closer to the young man, now lying in his lap.

Alec knew instinctually then, that Magnus wanted to kiss him, because suddenly, looking at Magnus, he wanted to kiss the Warlock. It was as Magnus had said; he wanted what Magnus wanted now, and it was so freeing, to just lean up, and kiss Magnus, because it was what they both wanted.

They could have stayed like that for minutes, or hours, on the Institute floor, until Magnus broke the kiss, and without looking away from Alec, he whispered, “Now that that’s settled, I’ll need you to call off the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> So did you all think?


End file.
